Kiseki no Seru
by Nayoko'sai'ry
Summary: Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de... ...je ne regrette absolument pas ce que j'ai fais et que si je devais recommencer, je le ferais sans hésiter. Avance t'es arrivé chez toi Bienvenue à Kiseki no Seru. Suite à un triple homicide volontaire, Aomine Daiki ce retrouva enfermer à la Kiseki no Seru. Que lui arrivera-t-il dans cet endroit si singulier ?
1. 1 - Arrestation

Je démarre encore une fic , non c'est pas vrai /brique/

Cette fois j'annonce la sauce se seras un Ao x Kaga ! 8D ( les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas sinon KNB serais un véritable gang bang yaoi 8D )

Encore en univers alternatif vous allez avoir l'habitude avec moi !

# Enjoy

Chapitre - 1 : Arrestation

**- Lâchez votre arme !**

**- Les mains derrière la tête !**

**- C'est bon, on le tiens !**

**- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Mr. Sano Takoyaki, vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous ...**

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu, enfin bon, il fallait s'y attendre, à jouer avec le feu on finit par s'y brûler. Pour ce qui est de la justice elle arrive toujours à nous rattraper quoi que l'on fasse. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, les petits officiers qui l'avaient attrapé n'allaient pas tarder à avoir peur, les deux autres meurtres de la région ne s'étaient pas fait tout seuls. Il n'allait pas s'en vanter, surtout maintenant qu'il s'était fait prendre, mais son égaux s'en retrouvait plutôt bien mis en valeur.

Il se savait observé de par cette vitre noire pare-balle ou encore derrière ces caméras, cette énorme surveillance n'empêcha le jeune homme d'avoir un sourire étrange, à passer pour un fou dangereux autant le faire jusqu'au bout et puis peut être avait-il réellement perdus les pédales après tout. Ces parents avaient très certainement été appelé et ils devaient être déconfit de le voir comme ça, mais ça aussi il s'en fichait, ils auraient beau lui payer le meilleur des avocats, il était plus que coupable, le sang qui entachait ses mains était bien présent.

La porte en métal gris s'ouvrit et un homme, au costume sans doute aussi cher qu'un mois de salaire d'une personne normale, avec une expression bien trop sérieuse plaqué au visage pour dire qu'il était détendus, face à lui l'autre releva la tête et bougea ses poignets, le tintement métallique de ses menottes retentit dans l'espace clos, son sourire ne disparus pas.

**- Oi, détendez vous, on dirait que vous avez un balais dans le cul là ...**

**- Tss ...**

**- Quoi ? Vous avez vraiment un truc là bas dedans ? ... Eh, honnêtement, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? Je suis attaché au cas ou vous auriez pas remarquez ...**

**- Hum ... Tu as fait l'école du cirque avant d'être un meurtrier ?**

**- ****ç****a ce peut que j'ai été somnambule quand j'étais gamin et que j'ai eu bouffé des clown, qui sait ?**

**- Trêve de plaisanterie, Aomine Daiki, vingt-quatre ans, casier vierge jusqu'ici ... Je vais être direct, vous connaissez ses trois hommes ? Ou plutôt connaissiez ...** dit l'agent en faisant glisser plusieurs photos sur le bureau

**- Si je disais que je les connaissais pas, j'imagine bien que se ne serait pas crédible du tout ...**

**- Non, absolument pas ... Sur une échelle de crédibilité, sa ne monte même pas la première barre ...**

**- Ah, cette galère, vous pouvez pas devinez tout seul comme un grand ?**

**- Si j'avais un tel don, je ne m'ennuierais pas avec toi en ce moment même.**

**- ****ç****a tiens la route, bon, ouais je les connaissait, dans les grandes lignes... **

**- Comment ça, "dans les grandes lignes " ?**

**- Oh, vite fait, comme une vieille parution de journal lue il y à quelques jours, tu vois ?**

**- Tu as conscience d'où tu te trouves ?**

**- Ouais et alors ?**

**- Alors tu ferais mieux d'agir comme n'importe quelle personne en état d'arrestation, se trouvant en plein interrogatoire.**

**- Pourquoi rentrer dans le moule ? Là au moins je suis sur que tu vas te souvenir de moi !**

**- Tu es un abrutit ou bien ? Enfin passons ... Je ne pense pas que te chercher un avocat ou t'en commettre un d'office changera quoi que se soit à ta situation... Alors tu craches le morceau ?**

**- Tu sais ce que ces gars là avait fait ?**

**- J'ai déjà dis qu'ici c'est moi qui posais les question. Mais bon puisque tu n'as l'air disposé à parler bien sagement que si je répond, oui tout les trois accusé de viol à l'encontre d'une jeune femme hm ... **dit-il en farfouillant dans ses dossiers

**- Momoi Satsuki.**

**- Hum, oui c'est exact ... Ah ! Tu connais cette femme... C'est ta petite amie ? C'est ce qui t'a poussé à aller tuer ses trois hommes ?**

**- Satsuki ? Ma petite amie ? Ah ah ! Laisse moi rire, elle est bien trop chiante pour ça et puis on se connais depuis qu'on est gosse, alors c'est plus la sœur que j'ai jamais eu et c'est réciproque pour elle, je suis le frère qu'elle aurais voulu. Alors malgré le fait qu'elle est un bonnet bien avantageux, baiser avec ma sœur c'est pas mon délire.**

**- C'est donc un magnifique mobile que vous venez de me dire là ...**

**- Je sais, je ne compte pas crier que je suis innocent, je suis parfaitement conscient de ce que j'ai fait. Je sais aussi que faire justice sois même n'est pas une bonne idée, mais ça fait un bien fou. Vous pouvez pas imaginez ... La peur dans laquelle elle vivait, la honte qu'elle à subit l'à rendue fade et renfermée, c'est à peine si elle ose faire un pas dehors... Maintenant ces trois raclures ne risquent pas de recommencer. Sachez aussi que je ne regrette absolument pas ce que j'ai fais et que si je devais recommencer, je le ferais sans hésiter.**

**- Je vois ...**

C'est ainsi que le métis se retrouva dans cette voiture en ligne direct pour l'asile ou la prison au choix. étant donné qu'il avait lâché un rire plutôt glauque quand les gars était venus le chercher dans la salle d'interrogatoire, et qu'il avait balancé un regard sarcastique à ses parents en les croisant dans le couloir, sans arrêter son rire sinistre. Maintenant il était dans sa "limousine" qui le mènerais à son _charmant palais_ et nouveau chez lui pour les nombreuses années à venir. Il soupira et s'avachit un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et ferma les yeux, ses meilleurs amis dans la vie avait toujours été "flemme" et "Morphée", et ces deux là n'allait pas le quitter parce qu'il se dirigeait vers le lieux de sa sentence, ils allaient même l'accompagner à l'intérieur de ses murs.

**- Allez réveille toi la belle aux bois dormant !** grogna un des deux flics

**- Tss ... Rappelle moi comme ça et je refais la carrosserie avec tes dents le poulet...** répondit le métis de mauvaise humeur

**- C'est ça, aller avance t'es arrivé chez toi,** dis sarcastiquement le deuxième en traînant le bleu à l'intérieur des murs de la prison

Cet endroit ne ressemblait en rien à tout ce qu'il s'était imaginé, ce n'étais pas lugubre ou quoi que ce soit non, c'était pas un centre de loisirs non plus, les barreaux, les caméra et les vigiles un peu partout rappelais assez ou on se trouvais mais c'était assez joyeux pour une prison. C'est face à un géant violet que les flics le laissaient et s'en allèrent sans même lui dire au revoir.

**- Hum... A plus les mal baisés, oubliez pas les préservatifs pour ce soir hein ?** leur cria le bleu avec un sourire faisant trois fois le tour de sa tête

Les deux agents de police se retournèrent d'un bloc et fusillèrent le détenus du regard avant de sortir. Le violet mâchait des pocky et le fixait ennuyé mais en même temps il était clairement amusé.

**- C'est toi le nouveau qui va être ici ? Hum... Mine-chin ? Suis moi... je vais t'enlever tes bracelet et te donner un joli uniforme orange.**

**- Mine-chin ?**

**- Ouais ... Aomine Daiki c'est trop long ... Alors ce seras Mine-chin, comme tout ceux ici, tout le monde à des prénoms trop longs ...** expliqua vaguement le vigile, en lui tendant un uniforme à sa taille

**- Merci ... Et toi c'est quoi ton nom ?**

**- Murasakibara Atsuchi ... Tu peux te changer là bas ...**

**- C'est encore plus long que moi ! **

**- Peut être ... Mais je n'es pas besoin de m'appeler tout seul alors ça va... Juste à coter là, ce sont les cellule, tu es dans la soixante-neuf avec un colocataire nommé Kaga-chin... d l'autre coté tu as les douches communes au bout du couloir en tournant à droite... Ou à gauche ... Tu verras bien. En tout cas bienvenue à Kiseki no Seru*****. **

* = Cellules des miracles

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre 8D

une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? 8D


	2. 2 - Découverte

Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi ! XD

bon réponse aux reviews anonymous 8D

Guest - Merci *-*

Miyu-chan - Merci, pas grave tu à pensé à en laisser une et sa me fait vraiment plaisir !

xRegalius - Bonne année à toi aussi 8D Je regarde des images et j'ai des idées, je me demande si je ne suis pas un peu folle parfois XD J'aime bien les deux, sa dépends de comment c'est tourné après :3 si le texte est plus sentimental que descriptif la première personne rends super bien. L'humour j'aime ça, aussi lourd/nul soit-il XDD alors je vais en mettre partout ! Ah ? pourtant j'écris sous word ;-; et je me relis aux moins trois fois. Bluh je suis vraiment nulle en orthographe XD Merci de ta review !

tsuki-k - merci *-*

#Enjoy !

Chapitre - 2 : Découverte

La Kiseki no Seru, hein ? Le métis se demandait clairement où est-ce qu'il venait d'être envoyé, car clairement et définitivement cet endroit était tout ce qu'il y à d'imaginable mais certainement pas une prison. C'était tout bonnement impossible, sa ressemblait bien plus à un centre aéré pour les fous dangereux euh, pardon, les adultes ayant mal tournés. Pourquoi ?

Eh bien tout simplement, en premier lieu, lorsqu'il entra dans sa maintenant chambre les murs n'étaient pas gris et laids mais blanc, certes un peu sale mais blanc avec une quantité monstrueuse de photo de journal, poster en tout genre de joueur de basket. Toute la partie gauche de la chambre soixante-neuf était décorée comme le jardin de n'importe quel adolescent. Aomine soupira longuement, quel genre de gamin s'était il coltiné ? Bon il aimait le basket, ils auraient un sujet de conversation mais ... Enchaînant un deuxième soupir à fendre l'âme il sortit après avoir enfilé le "joli" costume orange donné par l'autre géant.

Il avança sans chercher à savoir s'il pouvait ou non, mais d'après le peu que lui avait dit Murasakibara il devait pouvoir être libre de ses mouvements, à droite au fond de ce long couloir presque interminable les douches communes étaient bien là. Quelqu'un devait y être quand au bruit d'eau qui en sortait, haussant les épaules il partit en direction de la gauche et là ce fut le pompon, la crise sur le gâteau, le choux en haut de la pièce montée ... Le nouvel arrivant eu l'impression de basculer dans une autre dimension en arrivant à "la salle commune".

La pièce était vaste et très généreusement éclairée en lumière naturelle dut aux nombreuses fenêtres qui faisaient le tour des murs. Il y avait de tout la dedans, dans sa tête et pendant que personne ne semblait l'avoir vu, il décida de séparer l'immensité des lieux en trois. En premier le coin repas, chaises tables et tout ce qui va avec en face d'un genre de bar. Le coin lecture ? des bibliothèques remplies à ras-bord et des petits bureaux. Le coin détente, il y avais tout, télévisions, consoles, flipper tous, mais alors absolument tout, même de la pâte à modeler. Au fond de ce qu'Aomine qualifiais de grand merdier, il y avais une porte maintenue ouverte par une cale en bois.

Des cris joyeux provenait de l'extérieur, pas spécialement d'humeur, comme toujours, après tout à l'intérieur le bleu était un ours mal léché, il s'avança dans le seul but de s'avachir sur un des sofa encore libre, malheureusement pour lui à peine eu-t-il posé ses fesses dessus qu'une discussion ou dispute, il ne savait pas trop, attira son attention et lui fit tourner la tête en direction du bruit. Un gars aux cheveux inhabituellement gris lançait des piques à une touffe blonde qui visiblement tentait de ne pas craquer sous la violence morale de son adversaire.

**- Oooh ... Tu veux vraiment pas me répondre, hein ? Tu sais les putes dans ton genre c'est la bouche pleine qu'elle se taise ... **

**- J'ai rien à te dire ...** répondit finalement le blond

**- Ah, moi non plus je veux juste te refaire le portait salope, lève toi si t'es un homme ... Ah non c'est vrai t'es juste une putain c'est vrai ...** ricana le gris en lui envoyant un sourire malsain

**- Haizaki ! Arrêtes-ça tout de suite...** Dis une voix pleine d'assurance provenant d'un petit être aux cheveux ... Framboise ?

Aomine passablement énervé par le comportement de l'autre homme qu'il trouvait exécrable et le fait qu'il est une plus grande gueule qu'un chameau le fit grogner, il voulait piquer un somme sur un canapé. Pas écouter un abrutit sortir des conneries plus grosses que lui, et l'arrivé de cet homme à l'aura écrasante ne semblait avoir eu aucun effet. Alors grande gueule pour grande gueule, il ne s'était jamais retenu de dire haut et fort ce qu'il pensait ça n'allait pas commencer maintenant. Il se leva donc en grognant bruyamment et en toisant le fameux Haizaki.

**- 'Tain ... Oh le branlo tu vas arrêter ton cirque de macho en manque de bite ?! Nan parce que là t'a pas l'air d'un con à hurler sur c'pauvre gars en le traitant de pute alors que, clairement ta bouche s'ouvre bien plus vite et bien plus grand que la sienne.**

**- Hein ?! T'es qui toi ?! Oh t'es le nouveau et tu veux venir imposé ta loi ?! T'as crus au marchand d sable peut être ?! C'pas parce que t'es un étranger que tu peux te croire tout permis sale batard ! **

Sentant une colère noire monter le long de tout son être, Aomine haussa un sourcil tout en lui envoyant un regard haineux, se contenant du mieux qu'il pouvait, il remarqua que des gens aux cheveux plus coloré les uns que les autres s'étaient attroupé autour du blond. L'envie de meurtre du métis et aussi les cris, et surtout les cris, avait ramené des gens de l'extérieur, d'ailleurs l'un d'eux s'approchait.

**- J'ai déjà buter trois gars, un de plus un de moins je fais pas la différence...** menaça Aomine

Alors qu'Haizaki allait répondre d'un autre provocation un violent coup de pied s'abattit sur ses cotes, le faisant tituber jusqu'à s'écrouler par terre sous la vive douleur ressentie.

**- T'as un problème avec les étrangers sac à merde ? Et si t'as un soucis avec les putes aussi je peux m'arranger pour te faire comprendre ce que c'est, t'auras pas le temps de tousser que je t'aurais déjà enculé tête de fion ! Alors maintenant casse toi d'là si tu tiens à ton cul ... Et les prochains jours aussi, je suis pas sûr qu'on est du beurre avant un moment !** hurla un garçon aux cheveux bicolore et aux yeux rouge sang.

Se relevant maladroitement encore un peu sonné l'argenté envoya un regard noir à toute la salle, à ce moment là Aomine rit. L'attention se figeant sur lui. Il se gratta la nuque, soupira et ferma un œil, lançant un regard torve à son homologue.

**- T'es un comique toi, tu sais pas quand t'aplatir, parce que la tu vois t'es aussi menaçant qu'une tortue ou un poisson rouge ... Et je suis tout aussi japonais que toi connard !**

Clairement vexé l'autre s'enfuit non sans marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles et continuer de fusiller tout le monde du regard. La tension dans la salle redescendit d'un cran et les sanglots du blonds se firent entendre, rapidement calmé par l'assemblé plus coloré que le drapeau de la gay pride. Intrigué par ce tableau pouvant donner une cris d'épilepsie à n'importe quelle personne atteinte par ce phénomène il s'approcha avant d'être stoppé par ce même homme qui avait frapper la sale race qui venait de décamper la queue entre les jambes.

**- C'est donc toi le nouveau ? **

**- T'en vois d'autres des têtes que tu connais pas ?** renifla dédaigneusement Aomine

**- Tss ... Bon partons au moins sur de bonnes bases hein ? On va devoir se partager la même chambre pendant longtemps ... Kagami Taïga.**

**- Oh c'est toi, Aomine Daiki, ravis de savoir qu'on semble avoir maintenant un ennemi commun en plus de la piaule commune ... Pis d'abord c'était qui ce con là ? Et ...**

**- Haizaki Shougo, anciennement voleur très violent, aujourd'hui encore il cherche toujours un prétexte pour se battre, une mauvaise personne.** répondit la touffe framboise du groupe

**- Techniquement si on est tous ici c'est qu'on est pas vraiment fréquentable ...**

**- hum ... C'est vrai, nous sommes tous des cas étranges que la société ne désire en aucun cas mélangé au reste .. Ah, c'est triste quelque part, n'est-ce pas Daiki ?**

**- Et toi, t'es qui framboise-man ?**

**- Moi ? Akashi Seijuro bien sûr.** dit il sur le ton de l'évidence même

**- Oh ... Murasakibara ?! Qu'est-ce tu fais là ? Dans cette tenue ?**

**- J'avais la même tout à l'heure Mine-chin ...**

**- Tu ne lui à donc rien dit Murasakibara ?** soupira discrètement le vert en remontant ses lunettes

**- Non, j'avais faim ... Je suis allé directement au réfectoire après lui avoir donné l'uniforme ... **râla le géant d'une voix traînante

**- L'intérieur de ce bâtiment est entièrement gérer par les prisonniers eux mêmes...** expliqua donc l'homme en remontant encore ses lunettes.

**- Putain ... Mais je suis tombé où là ? L'asile ouais... J'aurais préféré l'asile ...**

**- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?** demanda Kagami

**- Pour tomber de un, sur un connard aux cheveux de grand-mère et aussi bien coiffé que mon cul, puis sur un Gijoe aux doubles sourcils, une framboise vivante, une carotte vivante, un Ken aux allures de Barbie, un gus plus blanc qu'une merde de laitier et un géant faisant de la pate à modeler, y à que sur moi que ça peut tomber ...**

Voilà pour ce chapitre deux ! visiblement bien attendus :3

merci pour toutes vos reviews sa fait chaud au coeur !


End file.
